Please Listen To Me
by CrazyFangirlOfAwesomeness
Summary: Guess who just got voted off of TDAS? Al did, and he's trying to talk to Heather but she won't listen to him. Reviews, please!


•This takes place after Alejandro gets eliminated from TDAS, and I hope you enjoy! :)

It had just started to get dark when Alejandro arrived at the Playa Des Losers, and when he first saw it, wasn't sure what to think about it. This was the first time he'd been here, since the only other season he'd been in, he'd made it to the final 2.

He could see a big mansion-like house, a pool, and other things that he'd been hoping to get with the million dollars. Alejandro was looking up at until he heard the familiar squeal from the crazy fangirl, Sierra.

"Looking for something, Sierra?" He walked up to her, still a bit wet from the Flush of Shame.

"Just for Cody, since I came here I haven't seen him!" Sierra continued her search, calling, "Cody? Where are you?"

"Okay, then." Seeing Sierra look for Cody made him think of where Heather was.

"I know who you want to see! Heather, right?"

"I guess, but she won't want to speak to me."

Sierra laughed. "Look, her and I are kind of friends now, and when she saw you get voted off, Heather was freaking out about it. I think she was nervous." Sierra smiled, jumping excitedly. "If you do talk to her, can you tell me what it was about so I can put it on my blog?"

"Sure. Can you show me where she is now?"

"Follow me!" Sierra led him into the mansion/hotel while calling Cody's name. Soon, they were at a room.

Sierra knocked on the door, calling, "Heather? You in there?"

"Yes, I'm here. Where else would I be?"

"Uh..." Sierra looked at Alejandro like she was sorry for her friend's attitude, then went back to talking to Heaher. "I have someone here who wants to see you."

"Who, Sierra? I don't have all day." The door opened, and Alejandro could see that Heather was wearing a maroon spaghetti-strap cami, and her shorts had been exchanged for a pair of skinny jeans. Also, like the first season, her hair was down.

"Sierra! What were you thinking?" Heather screamed when she saw Alejandro next to Sierra.

"Uh... gotta look for Cody, see you!" Sierra ran outside, already calling Cody again.

Alejandro looked up and saw Heather glaring at him. "Hi?"

"Get out of here."

"Will you listen to me? You haven't even heard what I have to say!"

"No." The door was slammed shut, leaving Alejandro out in the hallway by himself.

"Is Sierra gone?" Cameron and Cody came out from behind a plant, both had been hiding from Sierra.

"Yes, it's safe here." Cody and Cameron sighed with relief, then came out of their hiding spot. Cody smiled when he saw Alejandro outside the door to Heather's room.

"What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Sierra-" Cody and Cam looked around, scared when Alejandro said her name."Took me here so I could talk to Heather."

"I knew it! I was watching the show here with the others, and I knew you still liked her!" Cody was doing all the talking, and Cameron just looked confused.

"You're right, Cody. But she just slammed the door in my face."

Cameron perked up when he heard Alejandro's little problem. "If you keep both of us safe from Sierra, I'll help you like I helped Mike last season!" Even though Alejandro had been in the robot suit, he still remembered Cameron helping Mike win Zoey over.

"Deal." He knew he could try to get Heather all by himself, but with Cam's help, he could do it even fatster.

*Day 1*

It was the morning now, and Heather woke up to the bright sun. She was a bit confused by the visit last night, Al had made it clear he hated her by getting her off the show.

"Hi Heather!" Sierra randomly appeared in her room, smiling like she did that all the time.

"Sierra! What- how'd you even get here?"

"I came in through the window, silly! I wanted to see if anything was wrong after last night."

"I'm fine, but why'd you send him here? You know I don't want to talk to him! That jerk got me out of the game, I'd still be there if it wasn't for him!"

"Well, Heather, he actually wanted to talk to you!"

"Sure, whatever."

•Page Break•

Alejandro was a bit tired from the day before, partly because he'd had to hide Cameron and Cody from Sierra and because he couldn't sleep thinking about what he could do to get Heather to actually listen to him.

"Try to talk to her again, maybe she was just having a bad day and didn't want to talk to anyone!" Cameron had said earlier.

That's why he was standing at her door again, listening to Heather and Sierra talk and waiting to be let in. He was a bit surprised at what he heard- "Sierra, I think he showed how he felt about me by getting me out of the game."

"He just wanted revenge on you for-" Sierra began, but Heather shushed her before she could finish. "I know, you don't like to hear about that." Alejandro knew what they were talking about- the little accident in Hawaii. He didn't like to hear about it either.

"Yeah, I don't. Just don't bring him up a lot, please?"

"Okay." Both girls turned around when they heard a knock on the door. Heather knew who it was right away, so did Sierra. Sierra offered a tiny smile at her friend as she opened the door a little bit and talked for her. "Hi!"

"Can I talk to Heather, Sierra?"

"Uh... she's not here right now?"

"I'll tell you where I saw Cody earlier." Of course, he was going to lie about where Cody was. It was part of the deal he'd made with Cameron and Cody.

"Sure, come right in?" Sierra mouthed a quick "Sorry!" to Heather and ran to where Alejandro had said Cody was.

"I made it clear to you I don't want to talk to you. Do you not understand that?" Heather said once Alejandro had come in.

"I know, but I want you to know-"

Heather didn't want to listen to him this morning, either. She just stormed out of the room, to get away from Alejandro.

He only stared after her, feeling a bit upset that he'd failed again.

•Note•

I hope you liked it! :) What did you think of the chapter? This will be a multichapter, and will end when the story gets to day 7. Review, please! Remember- No reviews=no chapter 2. Bye!


End file.
